UCHiHA & HYUUGA?
by April Uchiha
Summary: Damai? Sepertinya mustahil! Entahlah..
1. prolog

***PROLOG***

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dari salah satu jendela kelas yang tertutup helaian daun pohon yang rindang berdiri di tanah Konoha High School.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dalam buku-buku yang terbuka di hadapannya, sendirian.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi. Si gadis tak sendirian lagi.

Terlihat laki-laki berambut raven, bertubuh tinggi, nan tegap berjalan dan berdiri di depan sang gadis.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

Gadis indigo berponi itu mendongak menatap sang laki-laki dengan serius.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu menunduk menatap sang gadis dengan tajam.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

Mereka mulai sedang bercakap-cakap.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

Mereka mulai berdebat dengan tenang.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

Di antara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang tajam mengintimidasi.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi.

Mereka berdua hanya diam saja.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi. Di dalam kelas itu.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan aura yang gelap. Sampai satu kelas yang kosong itu terpenuhi aura yang tidak mengenakan.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi. Di antara mereka.

Tertera di name tag mereka dua nama klan terkuat dan berpengaruh di Jepang terlihat.

 **UCHIHA** dan **HYUUGA**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. chap 1

.

Braak..

Koridor mendadak hening setelah bunyi loker di tutup secara keras.

Semua yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di koridor loker kini bergantian menatap ngeri pada loker yang membekas genggaman tangan dan gadis mungil yang melakukannya.

Setelah gadis itu pergi dari ruangan hening itu, mereka semua mulai sadar dan kembali beraktivitas. Tak sedikit juga ada yang berbicara tentang gadis mungil tadi.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Gadis mungil berambut indigo sepinggang dengan poni yang membingkai wajahnya itu melangkah dengan kaki yang sedikit di menghentak, tangan menggenggam erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan wajah yang memberengut. Tanda bahwa gadis itu sedang kesal.

Di arah yang berlawanan koridor yang sepi. Laki-laki itu berjalan santai dengan satu tangan di masukkan ke saku. Dia bisa santai karena ini masih terlalu pagi dan para fansgirlnya masih sibuk merias diri dengan dandanan menor menurutnya.

Siswa dengan marga Uchiha itu melihat gadis berjalan tidak sadar ke arahnya dengan menggerutu dengan suara kecil. Sadar akan berpapasan ia menyeringai tipis.

"Kau, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu? Jangan terus mendoakanku dengan sumpah serapahmu itu." Berbisik di telinga sang gadis setelah menariknya mendekat.

"Oh kupikir kau tak kan perduli tuan Uchiha Sa-su-ke?" Sambil mencoba melepas cengkraman pada lengannya dari tangan Siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Jangan sampai telat mengumpulkannya atau kau akan menerima hukuman dari orochimaru-sensei, Hyuuga." Memyeringai, Melepaskan genggaman pada siswi yang bername tag Hyuuga Hinata itu dan berjalan ke arah tujuannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau pemalas, Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan." Hinata meneriaki Sasuke yang sudah jauh dari jangkauannya dan hanya menerima lambaian dua jari.

Sebetulnya Hinata bernar-benar ingin membalas perbuatan si Uchiha itu tetapi ia menunggu kesempatan yang lebih bagus.

Sedikit berkurang kejengkelannya karena mengingat hal itu ia tersenyum dan berjalan pelan ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke yakni, kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah ada di kelas sudah duduk di tempatnya sambil memainkan ponsel.

Hari ini seperti sebulan sebelumnya ia berangkat lebih pagi untuk menghindari para fansnya tetapi bukan itu tujuan awalnya yang sebenarnya ingin menggoda si Hyuuga manis tadi.

Greek..

Melihat kursi di sampingnya yang sudah di tempati orang yang punya ia pun menyeringai.

Menyimpan ponselnya ke saku dan menghadap sepenuhnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan pada gadis itu yang sibuk merapikan alat belajarnya nanti.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Mendengar kata yang ketus itu Sasuke menambah lagi seringainya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang punya mata, Hyuuga." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Tapi bisakah kau pergunakan untuk menatap tajam hal lain, Sasuke." Itu pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Objek yang pantas cuma kau, Hyuuga." Jawab Sasuke tak menghilangkan seringainya.

"Hentikan seringai konyolmu dan bisakah kau membantuku soal yang sulit ini?" Telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada satu nomor pada bukunya.

"Huh.. kau masih belum menyelesaikannya.." Remeh Sasuke.

"Cepatlah.. ini tinggal soal yang sulit-sulit saja.. kau tau aku lemah pada hitung-hitungan seperti ini dan kau mengusulkan pada orochimaru-sensei soal yang segini rumitnya?!" Hinata dengan kesal menunjuk-nunjuk bukunya.

"Kemarikan.. kau itu lemah menghitung dari mananya.. ini sudah benar semua." Sinis Sasuke sambil mengoreksi apa yang di kerjakan Hinata.

"Aku harus lama untuk mengerjakan soal matematika Sasuke dan itu pun harus ada contohnya jika tidak ada contohnya maka aku tidak mau mencarinya. Dan kau tak memberitahukanku tugas-tugas ini setelah orochimaru-sensei memberikannya malah baru semalam sebelum aku tidur.. kau tau aku harus begadang untuk ini?!"

Hinata mulai mengomel meski dengan suara tak keras.

"Jangan mengomel.. suaramu tak pantas untuk seperti itu." Kata Sasuke yang mulai mengerjakan soal yang belum dikerjakan Hinata.

Sebenarnya sedikit kasian juga Hinata sampai begadang tetapi kenyataannya tak seburuk yang dia bayangkan bahkan Hinata masih bisa mengomelinya. Sebagai rasa bersalahnya ia juga mengerjakan soal mudah itu untuk Hinata.

"A-apa memang suaraku kenapa? Kan kamu yang memang menyebalkan kenapa tak mau diomeli?! Awas saja jika lain kali kau mengusiliku dengan soal yang mengerikan ini Sasuke.. A-apa sudah selesai? Hei apa ini benar? Kau yakin? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Hinata tercengan saat Sasuke menyodorkan bukunya yang sudah terisi, melihat jawaban Sasuke yang singkat lain dari rumus tapi tetap sama dan lebih mudah.

'Apa Sasuke membuat rumus sendiri?' batin Hinata.

"ya, itu rumus yang cocok untukmu agar kau tak lemot mengerjakannya" jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau barusan mengataiku 'lemot' secara tak langsung ha?! Lagian apa kau bisa memnbacaa pikiran ha?!" Berapi-api Hinata menyerang Sasuke.

"Hmph.. kau memang lemot.. dan mana ada membaca pikiran, kau yang terlalu mudah dibaca dasar aneh.."

Sasuke menutup menutup mulutnya yang hampir tertawa.

Ia sadar di kelasnya ini sudah ramai dan para fans diluar terus saja meneriakinya jadi ia tak ingin hal yang diluar dugaan terjadi, dan sejak kapan Hinata membuat dirinya aneh seperti ini.

"Apa?! Setelah 'lemot' sekarang 'aneh'?! Kau memang menyebalkan." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tak memerdulikan Sasuke lagi.

"Terima kasih pujiannya.. nona Hyuuga.." Sambil menyeringai menatap Hinata yang mendengus.

Mereka yang duduk sebangku, di ujung belakang yang dekat dengan jendela. Dengan Hinata yang tepat di samping jendela yang menampilkan taman sekolah yang indah.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata. Dengan posisi menghadap penuh ke Hinata dan kembali menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

Maka tidak ada yang melihat meskipun Hinata sendiri yang serius menekuni bukunya, bahwa Sasuke sekarang sedang tersenyum.

Senyum yang sesungguhnya.

TBC 》


	3. chap 2

Gomen ne minna lama up..

Selamat menikmati..

Cklek..

"Okaeri Sasuke-chan.. uwaaah.. Hinata-chan.. ayo masuk-masuk.."

Ucap Uchiha Mikoto selaku ibunda Sasuke, senang bukan main.

"H-hai." Jawab Hinata, menurut diseret Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah berjalan duluan ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Hinata-chan mau istirahat dulu kah? Ganti baju di kamarnya Sasuke-kun?"

Tanya Mikoto setelah Hinata duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"B-baiklah.. H-hinata juga ingin c-cuci muka dulu Kaa-chan."

"Iya.. kaa-chan tunggu di meja makan ya Hinata-chan.. Nanti ajak Sasuke-chan sekalian yah.."

Cakap Mikoto sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang hanya bersekat dengan dapur.

"Hai." Jawab Hinata.

Hinata menaiki tangga dengan pelan sambil melihat foto anggota keluarga Uchiha yang tertempel di tiap dinding.

Hinata berhenti menaiki anak tangga ketika melihat salah satu foto berfigura sedang.

Hinata menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan genggaman sambil mengamati foto itu.

'Aku nanti harus minta pada Mikoto kaa-chan.. hihi lucu sekali.'

Batin Hinata sambil tetap cekikikan.

"Hei.. sedang apa?"

Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di depan pintu kamarnya menyentuh pinggiran tangga sambil melongokkan kepala untuk melihat sedang apa Hinata di tengah-tengah tangga.

"T-tidak.. hanya tersandung kecil tadi.."

Jawab Hinata setelah pulih dari keterkejutkannya sambil memunggungi foto yang di tertawainya.

"Apa tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan ingin melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun.. a-aku akan segera selesai.. pinjam s-sebentar k-kamar S-Sasuke-kun ya..?"

Hinata berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn.. Kalau butuh apa-apa aku ada di bawah.."

Sasuke mengacak puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

"Mouu.. Sasuke-kun." Rengek Hinata.

"Hei.. ngomong-ngomong itu juga kamarmu ah ralat maksudku kamar kita.. Cepatlah.. aku menunggumu."

Setelah mungusap pelan lengan Hinata, Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga dengan seringai kecil menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"D-Dasar.." Gumam Hinata yang sudah di kamar mengusap rambutnya yang tadi di sentuh Sasuke.

'Kamar kita..' Kata-kata Sasuke tiba-tiba terngiang jelas kala Hinata melihat seluruh ruangan tempat Sasuke istirahat.

Otaknya memproses ucapan Sasuke.

Tak berselang lama ketika Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi.

Hinata langsung mengerti ucapan Sasuke dan sudah di pastikan wajahnya semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun no baka.." Teriak Hinata gemas sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan keras menuju kamar mandi.

"Baru menyadarinya eh.." Ucap Sasuke terkekeh.

Ternyata Sasuke masih di seperempat tangga belum turun untuk mengetahui reaksi Hinata yang lamban terhadap hal-hal seperti itu.

Sambil terus tersenyum ia berjalan menuju ruang santai.

Menunggu Hinata dan hidangan matang ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi terlebih dahulu.

Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan keperluannya di kamar Sasuke pun segera turun untuk membantu Mikoto. Hinata benar-benar senang jika berurusan dengan dapur.

"Kaa-chan.. Hinata bantu yah.." Kata Hinata riang.

"Hinata-chan nggak istirahat saja dulu? Ini sebentar lagi selesa.." Tanggap Mikoto tersenyum.

"Mou kaa-chan.. Hinata ingin.." Hinata menunduk.

"Haduuuh.. wakatta-wakatta.. jangan seperti itu Hinata-chan.." Mikoto gelagapan hanya melihat Hinata menunduk.

"Yeii.. arigatou kaa-chan.." Hinata kegirangan mengambil beberapa tomat dan langsung mengirisnya.

"Kau ini Hinata-chan.. jangan begitu membuat kaa-chan was-was saja."

Kata Mikoto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Hinata yang penuh semangat.

"Hehe Gomen ne Kaa-chan.." Sesal Hinata sambil memeluk Mikoto.

"Sudahlah tak apa.. uuuh kau sangat wangi.." Coment Mikoto menghitup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata sudah melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menunduk malu.

Tak lama beberapa hidangan sudah tersusun di atas meja.

"Hinata-chan panggil Sasuke-kun yah.. ini tinggal menata saja.." Ucap Mikoto.

"Baiklah Kaa-chan.." jawab Hinata.

Hinata berjalan ke arah ruang tengah tempat Sasuke bersantai.

Melihat Sasuke yang begitu menikmati tontonan tentang berita.

"S-Sasuke-kun makanannya sudah siap.. Ayo.."

Hinata mendekat dan menyeret lengan Sasuke pelan atau lebih tepatnya kaus yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Iya-iya Hinata.. sebentar aku matikan ini dulu.."

Sasuke segera mengambil remot.

"Ayo.." Ajak Hinata riang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan Hinata yang lucu.

"Ittadakimatsu.." Serempak tiga orang itu berucap.

Tak lengkap memang karena anggota Uchiha lainnya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Hinata sedang menunduk malu karena digoda Sasuke habis-habisan hanya karena sup buatan Hinata di penuhi tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan rasanya benar-benar diakui Sasuke dua jempol, Mikoto yang memarahi Sasuke karena Hinata yang benar-benar sudah memerah.

"Calon yang baik bukan?" Tanya Mikoto tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Hn.." Tanggap Sasuke sambil memandangi Hinata yang makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei.. tenanglah aku tidak menggigit.. yah meskipun sementara."

Kata ambigu Sasuke lagi yang di respon tawa pecah Mikoto yang merdu di telinga dan Hinata yang mengangkat kepala tanda bingung.

TBC 》


	4. chap 3

**_Awal mula.._**

Hah.. hah.. hah..

Hinata berhenti berlari.

Terengah-engah sambil memegangi gerbang KHS yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Terus mengatur nafasnya sambil menggerutu. Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikannya.

"Neji-nii benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini.. hah.. sudah sopir diliburkan dengan alasan gak jelas.. hah.. mobilku yang katanya di bengkel lagi di servis.. hah.. terus gak mau disuruh buat ngantar aku lagi.. hah.. kaa-chan juga tak membantu hanya dengan kikikan gelinya itu.. hah.. menyebalkan.. sudah tau ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah.. hah apa-ap-"

"Berisik.."

Gerutuanya terputus kala ia hampir saja pundung di depan gerbang sekolah.

Melihat ke samping bawah.

Sepatu sekolah yang bisa dikategorikan mewah dengan warna biru gelap, celana yang sama dengan seragam bawahnya, juga kemeja itu sama dengannya.

Siswa Konoha High School. Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Di depannya ini bukan siswa biasa tapi sepertinya adalah siswa yang luar biasa.

Lihat saja jika keseluruhan terlihat persis sekali seperti berandalan sekolah meskipun berandalan ini masih bisa dikatakan bersih.

Dan Hinata tahu kalau ia menggerutu dengan cepat tapi tidak keras. Kenapa pemuda di depannya ini bisa terusik.

Melihat name tag juga tak ada pada tempatnya Hinata jadi susah memanggilnya.

Kalau Hinata sih sudah lengkap dari atas sampai bawah juga rapi, kan dia ingin memberi kesan baik saat pertama masuk sekolah. Tapi Hyuuga Neji mengacaukannya.

"Kau juga terlambat. Hah.. Setidaknya aku tidak mendapat hukuman sendiri.. baiklah, ayo masuk."

Hinata berkata sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam arena KHS.

"Kau saja sendiri.." Hinata berpaling dengan cepat dan melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Wajah bosan itu menghiasi si surai raven.

Saat laki-laki itu hendak berbalik dan melangkah pergi Hinata dengan cepat menahan tangannya lebih tepatnya menyeret lengan kemeja laki-laki itu.

"A-ayolah ini kan hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dari pada membolos lebih baik kita masuk dan meminta keringanan.." Ucap Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Keh.. dan mempermalukan diri di sana.. lebih baik aku pergi."

Laki-laki yang tak di kenal Hinata akan membalikkan diri jika saja Hinata terus menarik lengan kemejanya.

"T-Tidak bisa. Setidaknya temani aku masuk ke dalam." Ujar Hinata kembali melihat arena sekolah yang sepi.

"Tidak." Jawaban datar, tegas. Tapi Hinata tak gentar.

"Ayolah.. aku ingin masuk.." Hinata mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Seharusnya seorang Hyuuga akan masuk lebih gampang bukan." Senyum sinis tertera pada laki-laki itu menatap Hinata.

"M-maksud mu.." Hinata berusaha tenang. Hinata tak terkejut bagaimana pemuda itu tau nama keluarganya.

Apa gunanya name tag sobat.

"Kau tau maksudku Hyuuga." Lagi, sinis.

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau ya. Tapi yang penting kau harus tau kalau aku masuk ke sekolah ini bukan dengan jalur rendahan itu melainkan asli murni dari jerih payahku sendiri. Tak menggantungkan dengan nama keluargaku. Sekarang ayo masuk dengan tenang."

Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Cih.. Tidak.." Kokoh jawabannya.

"Kau akan membolos? Ayolah bantu aku masuk ke dalam." Rengek Hinata lagi.

"Kau menjaminkan apa memang?" Seringai terbit di bibir pemuda itu.

Hinata menatap horor dan menarik jemarinya yang sedari tadi melekat pada kemeja pemuda itu.

"Apa kau memperhitungkan soal membantu seseorang ha? Jangan bercanda padaku.. dan sekarang cari cara agar kita bisa masuk ke dalam.. ah tanpa mu juga tak apa yang penting aku bisa masuk!"

Kejadian yang tak di sangka-sangka.

Hinata menarik kerah pemuda itu yang sedang memasang raut wajah terkejut karena tingkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Tak lama dengan terkejutannya pemuda itu kembali menormalkan ekspresinya. Datar.

'Menarik..'

Satu kata dalam fikiran pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang menatapnya tajam.

Hinata menyadari jaraknya dengan pemuda itu sudah dikatakan kurang dari satu jengkal. Tapi emosi menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah.. ikut aku." Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba dan menarik pergelangan Hinata dengan cepat.

"K-kemana?" Mulai cemas.

"Kau bilang ingin masuk." Datar.

"T-tapi gerbangnya di dep-" Terpotong.

"Berisik." Datar.

Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap ke samping sekolah.

Hinata tak tahu ini di mana tapi sepertinya masih lingkungan sekolah. Fikirannya berkelana ke mana-mana.

"Naik." Datar.

"A-apa maksud mu.. kau ingin aku memanjat dinding ini? Memang di atas sana tidak terlihat penghalang kaca atau paku tapi tetap ini terlalu tinggi tau."

"Dasar pendek. Kemari." Mengejek. Datar.

"Apa?! pendek katamu?! Dan sekarang kau ingin aku naik ke tangan mu ha?!"

Hinata nyaris menjerit kalau saja Hinata tidak sadar kemungkinan akan ada yang penjaga lewat.

"Cepat." Datar.

"Sabar kenapa.. dan hentikan nada datar mu.. lama-lama kau sama datarnya dengan dinding ini, tuan.."

Hinata menyiapkan mentalnya dan pemuda itu yang memutar matanya bosan.

"B-Berjanjilah tidak mengintip.." Ucap Hinata sedikit bergetar sambil mulai berpegangan pada bahu pemuda itu dan dinding.

"Hn."

"Awas kalau bohong." Hinata mulai menaikkan kakinya pada tangan pemuda itu yang kemudian mengangkatnya.

"P-pelan-pelan. Aku takut jatuh."

"Tidak akan." Tanggapan datar.

Setelah sampai di ujung dinding dengan susah payah Hinata memindahkan kakinya kebagian dalam dinding agar dapat berbicara dengan pemuda itu dengan tenang tanpa takut di intip.

"Yeay.. di bawah sini ada bangku.. aku bisa turun.. terima kasih um.. ano..?"

Hinata melihat ke arah laki-laki itu yang sudah menggadahkan kepalanya menatap Hinata.

Sejenak Hinata melihat onyx yang tajam itu dan terpesona.

Melihat laki-laki itu dari atas memiliki kesan tersendiri bahkan Hinata sampai bersemu.

"Ku terima ucapan 'terima kasih' mu, tapi.. mulai besok hari-hari mu tidak akan tenang Hyuuga."

Seringai yang lebar itu muncul sampai-sampai membuat Hinata merinding.

Saat pemuda itu berbalik akan pergi Hinata ingin mengatakan apa maksud pemuda itu dan ke mana akan pergi. Apa pemuda itu akan bolos.

Pertanyaannya hanya angan ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba berbalik, lagi.

Dan kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya nyaris melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung dinding.

"Ah.. Uchiha Sasuke, ingat itu Hyuuga." Seringai masih ada dan Hinata yang jantungan.

 ** _》TBC_**


	5. chap 4

Pagi yang sedikit mendung menandakan berita cuaca di televisi benar adanya.

Lagi dan lagi Hinata Hyuuga melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Payung.

Memang benar dia antar jemput atau membawa mobilnya sendiri tapi baginya itu akan terlalu ribet dengan Hinata yang akan meladeni teman-teman sampah.

Dalam artian ada uang ada 'teman'.

Hinata tidak suka.

Jadi di putuskan sudah bahwa Hinata naik bis umum untuk kendaraannya kemana-mana. Dan kali ini Hiashi Hyuuga mengizinkannya karena dibantu Hikari Hyuuga.

Hinata sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama kaa-channya.

Kembali lagi ke keadaan Hinata yang saat ini lagi - lagi menggerutu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa lagi tentang payung kesayanganku. Padahal kan berada di tempatnya. Di samping aku memakai sepatu tadi. Apa gara - gara aku tadi mengambil roti neji-nii jadinya aku kena imbasnya? Benarkah ada karma? Dan aku juga lupa bento-ku?! Intinya menyebalkan. Lagi pula aku nanti ingin ke toko buku. Bagaimana ini?! Apa aku harus pinjam keperluan yang lain. Yah mungkin disalah satu sudut sekolah ini ada yang mempunyai dua pay-"

"Berisik."

Gerutuan Hinata yang aslinya memang benar-benar tidak keras itu terpotong. Sungguh itu hanya berupa gumaman kadang satu kata juga tersebut dalam hati karena mulutku terlalu susah mengatakannya.

Hinata tahu suara datar nan ketus itu. Bahkan lima hari belakangan ini mengganggunya. Penasaran, Hinata membalikkan badan.

"U-uchiha-san." Sapa Hinata gugup.

"Hn. Kemana?" Ambigu.

Tapi Hinata mengerti.

"Ke p-perpustakaan." Jawab hati-hati Hinata yang tak berani menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

"Ke kantin. Ikut." Sasuke menatap gemas pada mahluk di depannya ini.

Bagaimana bisa gadis yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan pendek mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang begitu 'wow'. Sasuke menyebutnya 'mahluk mungil'.

Benar-benar, lihatlah dadanya yang si tutupi kemeja yang agak longgar itu Sasuke sudah dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas ukurannya dan bagian belakang yang pas.

Benar-benar perpaduan yang mematikan bagi Sasuke dengan wajah polos imut dan indigo yang membingkai pipi chubbynya.

Jangan lupakan hal yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke nyaman.

"H-hai U-uchiha-san."

Suara halus Hinata. Benar-benar, ah Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan seperti apa dan bagaimana.

"Sasuke." Tuntut Sasuke tak kentara.

Sasuke penasaran bagaimana suara merdu Hinata memanggil nama kecilnya apa lagi mendes- Sasuke sepertinya mulai melantur.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Hn."

Senyum Sasuke terbut meskipun sangat tipis tapi seharusnya Hinata melihatnya.

Selanjutnya Sasuke menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata menyeretnya ke arah kantin.

Entah memang atau kebetulan karena lorong kali ini benar-benar sepi. Ah mungkin ada pertandingan fikir Sasuke. Sasuke bertambah semangat sepertinya di kantin nanti juga sedikit orang.

Sampai Sasuke langsung duduk. Hinata masih berdiri.

"S-Sasuke-kun mau p-pesan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jus tomat." Jawab Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Hinata yang melihat kantin.

"Hanya itu? Apa tidak makan?" Tanya Hinata cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang terlihat menatapnya.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke. Dan Hinata langsung berjalan pelan Sasuke tadi sempat melihat Hinata bersemu saat berbalik.

'Gadis ini menggemaskan sekali.'

Bagaimana Hinata bisa berubah sikap setiap saat. Selalu mengejutkan. Sasuke benar-benar penasaran.

Tak lama Sasuke melamunkan Hinata. Si rembulan lembut itu sudah datang membawa senampan pesanan mereka berdua. Dengan anggun Hinata meletakkannya.

Sasuke menelusuri wajah Hinata yang tersenyum tipis tak sadar.

"Ini punya S-Sasuke-kun. Ini punyaku." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum puas melihat pesanannya.

Sasuke melihat pesanan Hinata yang tiga piring dan segelas besar jus anggur. Lain menu setiap piring yah meskipun hanya camilan dan bukan makanan berat.

Tapi justru itu sepertinya Hinata tak memusingkan soal bentuk tubuhnya, mengingat camilan yang sering ditakuti perempuan.

"Wow Hyuuga. Pesananmu." Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa ingin menggoda si gadis imut.

"A-apa?!" Ucap Hinata ketus tapi wajah Hinata memerah karena dipandangi Sasuke intens.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sedikit terkekeh.

Terkekeh?! Hinata sebal.

"Sasuke-kun tak pesan apa pun. Apa salah satu pesananku ada yang kau sukai Sasuke-kun."

Tanya Hinata sambil menyuapkan sandwich yang terlihat sebuah tomat menyembul setelah Hinata mengigit satu suapan.

"Ada. Tomat." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan Hinata yang bingung.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata yang memegang sandwich dan mengarahkan ke bibirnya yang siap melahap.

"A-hkh.." Hinata benar-benar terkejut.

'Apa-apa an itu.' Pikir Hinata spontan.

Dan Sasuke kembali santai di kursinya dengan mengunyah sandwich Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan S-Sasuke-kun?! Untung kantin sepi." Hinata gemas sendiri apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Tapi kan Sasuke-kun bisa mengambil yang di piring. Lihat itu ada dua?!" Hinata berseru.

"Tapi tomatku mengintip di sandwichmu." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Tahu ini sandwichku seenaknya saja." Hinata sedari tadi sudah mengunyah kembali makanannya sambil mengomentari sikap Sasuke.

'Tergagap sesuai situasi dan orang baru.' Fikir Sasuke dalam hati mengetahui keunikan Hinata.

"Jangan berbicara kalau pipi mu berisi penuh. Lihat pipimu seperti habis diberi baking powder." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Kau kira pipiku roti apa?!" Kata Hinata tak terima.

"Siapa bilang roti. Itu bakpau strawberry." Santai lagi Sasuke mengigit bekas Hinata dari tangan Hinata langsung.

"Kau menyebalkan, tuan. Lagi pula kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buktinya lima hari ini kau menghilang dan hari-hariku yang tenang. Kemana kau pergi?" Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Apa kau menungguku mengganggu hari-harimu nona Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke terkekeh.

"T-tidak. Hanya saja aku kira kau tak serius dengan kata-katamu." Jawab Hinata tenang sambil memakan sandwich yang lain.

"Ketahuilah. Aku tak pernah bermain dengan kata-kataku Hyuuga. Dan lima hari kemarin ada masalah dengan perusahaanku yang mempunyai kekuatan mengganti namamu. Hinata Uchiha sepertinya bagus."

Dengan tenang, santai, dan tegas Sasuke menatap intens Hinata mengatakan itu. Sasuke ingin mengetahui semua raut wajah Hinata.

"A-a-apa?!"

Hinata syok setelah beberapa saat memroses kata-kata Sasuke.

Dan lebih syok lagi ketika Sasuke mendekat lagi untuk memakan Sandwichnya.

Hinata sepertinya sadar kalau dari tadi Sasuke memakan sandwich yang sama dengannya apalagi dengan menyuapinya.

Hinata bertambah merah. Pekat. Seperti tomat yang disukai Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat raut Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan diri pada Hinata yang masih mematung dan memegang pergelangan tangan hinata, bukan untuk memakan sandwich di tangan Hinata.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah telinga Hinata dengan menyampirkan helaian rambut indigonya ke belakang telinga menggunakan tangan satunya.

"Kau milikku dari awal, Hinata. Kau tahu itu."

Sebuah seringai dan telinga yang memerah.

 **》TBC**


End file.
